Permainan Lelaki
by kyreotelle
Summary: Misi membabat monster di Hutan Roseberry bermasalah! Gray dan Natsu kalah dalam permainan lelaki sehingga tak sengaja melukai hati Lucy dan Juvia. Hal ini juga berpengaruh pada Erza yang kepergok Jellal ciuman dengan Elfman. AC/'Kalian belum laki kalau belum main permainan ini'/'Emang dimana-mana semua cowok sama, kalau nggak bajingan homo'/Abalness, Gajeness, yaoi content.


FF pertamaku. Masih banyak jeleknya nih...hehe. Full Abalness, Gajeness. Ga suka jangan baca.

Reviewnya ya sempai semuaaa...:)

Enjoy Reading minna~~~~

Disclaimer: it's Hiro Mashima's characters not mine (I add a bit mine)

* * *

**Permainan Lelaki**

Seperti biasa, Fairy Tail riuh rendah dengan candaan dan umpatan dari para anggotanya, namun sedikit tenang dengan absennya para pembuat onar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu dan Gray. Mereka memang hobi bikin ulah dengan bertengkar sesukanya. Parahnya setiap kali mereka ribut anggota lain selalu ikut-ikutan. Sampai-sampai Erza juga. Meski begitu, kalau mereka hilang di Guild, orang-orang selalu mencarinya. Selalu begitu.

"Eh, si Natsu itu lagi dimana sih?" tanya Macao ke Wakaba yang sedang menghisap pipa bersapnya seperti biasa di meja bar.

"Auk tuh, lagi ambil job kali," balas Wakaba sekenanya.

"Si Natsu tuh emang tukang bikin onar. Apalagi combo sama si Gray. Dari bocah tuh anak dua nggak pernah berubah!"

"Hahaha, tapi ya kalau mereka nggak begitu malah aneh. Fairy Tail hidup gara-gara ada mereka juga."

"Tapi heran gue, kenapa ya sampai sekarang dua bocah itu masih betah berantem, bukannya cari cewek. Emang mereka nggak mau pacaran apa?"

"Belum waktunya kali. Lagian si Juvia kan jelas-jelas ngejar-ngejar si Gray, eh dicuekin..."

"Itu dia, seengganya kalau pun kagak suka tapi cowok mah biasanya pengen nyoba 'itu' kan?"

"Ah, masih mesum aja lo..inget anak woy!"

"Yee, bukan gitu goblok! Gue sebagai Yondaime kepikiran aja sama masa depan Guild ini! Kalau mereka homo kan, malu gue! Apa kata dunia kalau cowok populer Fairy Tail ternyata homo?!"

"Elaah, lo mah kebanyakan nonton sinetron! Mana mungkin mereka homo, orang mereka laki banget. Lagian masa lo sebagai Master udah berakhir, gak usah ngesok dah.."

"Ckckckck, bokap gue demen ngerumpi dah kayak ibu-ibu arisan," sahut Romeo tiba-tiba tepat di depan Macao dan Wakaba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bokap lo tuh, udah tuir, nggak ada gawe. Makanya sekarang kerjannya ngerumpi," sambung Cana ikut nimbrung lalu kembali menenggak anggur dari gentong.

"Malu gue jadi anaknya..." lanjut Romeo dengan muka pasrah.

"BOCAH DURHAKAA!" teriak Macao diiringi tawa Wakaba.

"Lagian dia gaulnya sama aki-aki mandul tukang ngudud, makanya dia lebih suka ngerumpi daripada ngurusin lo," tambah Cana lalu menenggak anggur dari gentong baru.

"LO SENDIRI TUKANG MABOK GAK LAKU-LAKU!" teriak Wakaba diiringi tawa Macao.

"Iya juga ya, aki Wakaba itu emang gak punya anak. Tapi kenapa ya? emang susah bikin anak?" tanya Romeo polos.

"Sini, Kakak ajarin, Rom..." dengan lembut Cana menuntut tangan Romeo ke dadanya yang cukup pejal.

"Uwoo...be..begini toh rasanya..." ucap Romeo bergetar dengan muka yang memerah karena dorongan aneh yang membuatnya bergidik sekujur tubuh dan membangkitkan rasa penasaran yang tidak biasa di 'daerah terlarangnya'.

"TANTE GIRAAANG! JANGAN RUSAK ANAK ORAAANG!" teriak Macao dan Wakaba bersamaan.

DUARRR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah pintu masuk. Ada dua orang terlempar ke dalam dengan asap mengepul menabak request board hingga terbelah. Semua orang bersiaga dengan sihir masing-masing. Mungkin ini adalah serangan dadakan dari Sabertooth karena telah kalah saat Dai Matou Enbu bulan lalu sehingga harus menyerahkan predikat Guild Terhebat Nomor 1 di Fiore pada Fairy Tail. Samar-samar mulai terlihat kedua orang yang terlempar tadi. Natsu dan Gray!

"Natsu-nii! Gray!" teriak Romeo.

"Cih, siapa yang berani-berani menghajar Natsu dan Gray sampai babak belur begini!" gumam Cana dengan kartu yang siap di sela-sela jarinya.

"Natsu!" pekik Lisanna yang baru datang dari halaman belakang,"Siapa disana?!"

Perlahan kepulan asap itu menghilang. Tampak tiga orang. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian rapi khas eksmud berdasi merah, berkacamata dengan rambut kuning tua menyala. Di sampingnya adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning, dengan anting berbentuk hati warna merah, membawa cambuk dan dompet kunci yang tergantung di sabuknya. Orang ketiga adalah gadis berambut biru dengan topi tabung warna biru dongker, mengenakan mantel bulu dan rok selutut.

"Loke! Lucy! Juvia!" pekik semua orang hampir bersamaan.

"U..uugh..." rintih Natsu berusaha bangkit.

"Ka..kalian...ke..kenapa?" tanya Lisanna bergetar. Matanya menatap tajam pada ketiga orang yang berdiri di lawang pintu yang telah hancur itu. Semburat kedengkian dapat ia tangkap pada mata-mata orang yang ia sangat kenal itu. Ada apa? Apa mereka sedang dikendalikan musuh?

"Natsu...Gray..." kata Loke alias Leo, Roh bintang milik Lucy, dengan sorot kebencian. Secepat kilat dia berlari dan menarik kerah baju Natsu dan Gray yang berusaha bangkit.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi...Apa yang kalian lakukan...Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Lucy dan Juvia, HAH?!" jerit Loke pada Natsu dan Gray. Mereka hanya dapat merintih tertahan tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedangkan Lucy dan Juvia hanya tertunduk dengan badan bergetar tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Haduh haduh...sampai hancur begini ya..." tiba-tiba Wendy muncul dari balik Lucy.

"Guild ini emang heboh mulu deh, aku ampe bosen..." sahut Carla dengan angkuhnya sambil terbang mengikuti Wendy.

"Perjuangan mempertahankan kejujuran memang sulit, terkadang ada yang harus tersakiti. Tapi memegang prinsip..ITU BARU LAKI! OTOKOOO!" sahut Elfman dari balik Juvia masih berapi-api seperti biasanya meski perban membalut hampir di sekujur tubuh. Kemudian masuk Erza dan Happy dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah atap sebentar lalu menghembuskan napas berat bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa iniiii!" jerit Lisanna mulai tak sabar dengan perilaku teman-temannya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apaan sih? Kok sampai harus ngancurin pintu begitu?" tanya Macao pada Wendy dan Carla yang duduk di bangku bar dengan tenangnya.

"Anuu...itu...sebenarnya..." Wendy terbata-bata dengan wajah bingung.

"Begini,sebenarnya ini hanya permainan bodoh. Tapi ujungnya memang sedikit bikin kaget sih.." sambung Carla tiba-tiba dengan wajah tenang sambil menyeruput teh susu dari Mirajane.

"Kenapa Elfman sampai luka-luka begitu?" tanya Mirajane.

"Hmm...Awalnya sih pas kita lagi ambil misi bareng-bareng..." lanjut Carla setelah gelasnya kosong.

* * *

**_Lima hari lalu_**

"Kerjaan apa ya yang duitnya banyak?" gumam Lucy sambil melihat-melihat request board dengan sedikit membungkuk sehingga belahan dadanya yang hanya terbalut tank top itu lebih terekspos.

"Lu-chan! Lagi ngapain?"

"Levy-chan, ini aku lagi cari kerjaan buat bayar kontrakan nih...mana seminggu lagi..akhir-akhir ini ibu kontrakan ganas banget nagihnya, makanya..."

"Lu-chan lihat deh, itu yang 500.000 Jewel...udah lama gak ada yang ambil loh job itu.."

"Hmmm...harus nangkep 50 kepala monster di Hutan Roseberry? Hutan itu bukannya bahaya banget ya?"

"Iya, makanya nggak ada yang ambil job itu..."

"Tapi job lainnya nggak ada yang bisa nyampe 70.000 seminggu, gimana ya?"

"Ambil saja Lucy, saya nggak akan ambil yang itu," sambung Nab.

"Nab mah emang nggak pernah ambil job apapun dari dulu..." kata Lucy dan Levy dengan nada malas.

"Ta..tapi kan saya hanya menyesuaikan dengan minat..." balas Nab dengan wajah depresi.

"Yo! Lucy!"

"Eh, Natsu...Happy juga.."

"Lagi pada ngapain nih lo pada?"

"Ini Natsu, Lu-chan lagi cari kerjaan buat bayar kontrakannya yang seminggu lagi...yang cukup buat itu cuma yang ini nih, yang ambil kepala monster..."

"Hooo...ambil kepala monster doang? Ayo deh! Berangkat sekarang yook!"

"Jangan sembarangan mutusin ah! Monster disitu kuat-kuat tahu! Aku baca monster disitu didominasi monster kelas S yang susah dikalahin! Jangan asal deh kalau cari kerjaan!"

"Lu-chan bener loh, Natsu. Meski kamu kuat, tapi pasti kekuatan kamu ada batasnya. Kalau stamina kamu abis sebelum waktunya gimana coba?"

"Tapi gue pasti kuat kok! Si Sinting ama Roko aja gue kalahin sendiri, apalagi ini cuman monster!"

"Namanya yang bener Sting sama Rogue! Ini beda tetep, soalnya monsternya kelas S!"

"Aye! Lagian semua kerjaan yang ada Lucy-nya biasanya gagal kok, Natsu!"

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NGOMONG, KUCING JELEK!"

"Duh, berisik amat sih disini!" Gray tiba-tiba muncul semakin membuat keadaan menjadi kisruh. Kali ini pakai baju lengkap.

"Teme! Lo tuh yang berisik! Gue lagi cari kerjaan sama temen se-tim gue! Gak usah sok nimbrung!"

"Yaro! Gue bukan sok nimbrung tapi elo berisik bikin gue gak napsu makan, nyet!"

"Ngajak berantem lo! Dasar sipit! Boxer Mesum!"

"Siapa takut! Napas Naga! Pantat Berasep!" sekarang Gray hanya pakai boxer hitam. Lalu dengan secepat kedipan mata mereka mulai ada jotos.

"Jangan berantem disini!" kata Levy.

"Gray pake baju!" kata Lucy.

"Gray-sama seksi! Semangat!" kata Juvia penuh cinta.

"Natsu harus menang! Semangat!" kata Happy menyemangati.

"BERHENTI BERANTEMNYA SEKARANG!" gelegar Erza dengan tampang super horor.

"Kita nggak berantem kok..." kata Natsu dengan senyum memaksa dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Kita rangkulan nih, kan besplend!" kata Gray, sebelas dua belas dengan Natsu.

"Cowok-cowok ini...payah..." kata Levy, Lucy, Juvia dan Happy.

"Kalian lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Erza jutek.

"Anu...gini, Erza..aku kan butuh uang buat bayar kontrakan, seminggu lagi...job yang duitnya cukup cuma ini nih..." jawab Lucy sambil memberikan kertas job itu pada Erza.

"Hu..Hutan Roseberry?" tanya Erza kaget.

"Aku tahu itu berbahaya, makanya...aku mau ajak Er..."

"KITA BERANGKAT!" sahut Erza siap dengan kopernya yang segudang.

"Ce...Cepet amat mutusinnya!" balas Erza kaget juga.

"Gue ikut ya, udah lama nggak ada yang dihajar nih! Gehee..." sambung Gajeel dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Gajeel udah sebulan ini latihan terus. Sekarang waktunya unjuk gigi. Gehee..." tambah Lily ikutan Gajeel.

"Juvia ikut! Juvia mau bantu Gray-sama menumpas monster!" kata Juvia penuh semangat dan cinta. Gray hanya tersenyum kecut saat Juvia terdiam dan mulai berkhayal yang bukan-bukan karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggeliat.

"Gue juga ikut! Sebagai laki gue pasti bisa ngalahin monster kelas S! Bakalan gue kalahin pakai tangan gue sendiri! TANGAN LAKI! OTOKOOO!" sahut Elfman dengan berapi-api.

"Wendy juga ikut ya, boleh kan? Soalnya uang sewa asrama bulan ini masih kurang..."

"Aku harus ikut buat jagain Wendy!" timpal Carla.

"Kalau Carla ikut, aku juga ikuut!" balas Happy penuh cinta.

"Ih, apa sih Happy...gak penting!" dengan Juteknya Carla buang muka.

"_Cih..Happy mulai tepe-tepe!"_ batin Lily.

"Aku juga ikut ya, Lu-chan! Semakin banyak yang ikut kan semakin cepet selesai!"

"Aaah, Levy-chan! Makasih bangeet!" balas Lucy sambil peluk-peluk Levy. Dadanya yang besar bergoyang-goyang menggesek dada Levy yang agak rata.

"Levy-chan! Kami juga ikut!" sambung Droy.

"Waktunya menunjukkan kebolehan Tim Shadow Gear!" timpal Jet.

"Eh..itu..kali ini aku ikut sendiri aja ya, soalnya kasihan Lucy kalau kebanyakan yang ikut nanti nggak akan dapat 70.000 Jewel. Maaf ya, Droy, Jet.." jawab Levy membuat Droy gendut dan Jet memutih dan mematung. Mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Levy tertarik pada Gajeel dan ingin pedekate tanpa gangguan. Baru kali ini Levy terang-terangan menolak mereka.

"Mira, kami ambil job ini. Tolong bilang pada Master," kata Erza penuh diplomasi pada Mirajane.

"Job yang itu ya, akhirnya diambil juga. Rame ya, grupnya. Ya sudah, hati-hati ya!" balas Mirajane dengan senyuman surganya.

"Ayooo! Kita Ciao!"

"Aye,Sir!"

* * *

Butuh waktu 5 jam untuk sampai ke Kota Kanzen, tempat terdekat dengan Hutan Roseberry menggunakan kereta. Mereka harus melalui 3 stasiun untuk transit. Satu kali transit membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Pertanyannya, berapa lama Natsu kena mabuk darat? Jawabannya mudah: selama 5 jam karena sejak awal masuk kereta dia sudah tak berdaya. Jadi tak mungkin dia mampu keluar lama-lama untuk merengguk udara segar.

"Payah lo...bener-bener nggak bisa menang lawan transportasi," cibir Gray.

"Bang...sat..uurgh...a..was ka..lau..uda...h..sam..puuugrrgh...kimochi warui..." balas Natsu dengan susah payah.

"Bukan laki kalau nggak tahan transportasi, Natsu! BUKAN LAKI! OTOKOOO!" timpal Elfman.

"URUSAAAI! Uurghhh..." balas Natsu yang emosi tapi masih lemah.

"Hahahah"

Sampai sejauh ini semuanya masih bisa tertawa dengan ceria. Mereka tak tahu ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka nanti...

* * *

End chapter 1...  
ditunggu reviewnya yaa..


End file.
